Increased mounting density of semiconductor modules continues to advance, and improvements are demanded in terms of the bonding strength between external lead-out terminals of a package and a conductive-patterned insulating substrate on which the terminals are mounted, the reliability of the bonding, and the attachment precision of the terminals. Such a semiconductor module is structured to include a metal heat-dissipating substrate, the conductive-patterned insulating substrate mounted on the substrate, and semiconductor elements (semiconductor chips) and external lead-out terminals to configure a circuit, respectively are mounted on the insulating substrate.
Another semiconductor module has been developed to facilitate cost reductions, and is configured to include main circuit terminals (hereinafter, simply referred to as “main terminals”) and control terminals that are the external lead-out terminals, disposed as independent terminals not insert-fixed into a resin case (but outsert-fixed).
The control terminals include a gate terminal to input a gate signal; a protection and detection terminal to input and output a protection and detection signal; an emitter auxiliary terminal and an collector auxiliary terminal to be connected to the main terminals for the flow of main circuit current; etc.
FIG. 15 is a schematic diagram of a conventional semiconductor module having independent terminals. In FIG. 15, (a) is a plan view of primary components; and (b) is a cross-sectional diagram of the primary components of FIG. 15, as viewed in the direction indicated by an arrow P. In FIG. 15, the semiconductor module 500 includes a metal heat-dissipating substrate 51; a conductive-patterned insulating substrate 52 that is soldered onto the metal heat-dissipating substrate 51; main terminals 54 and control terminals 55 that are independent terminals, and semiconductor chips not depicted, respectively bonded by solder 53 to the conductive-patterned insulating substrate 52; a resin body 56 having metal nuts embedded therein to connect external lines to the main terminals 54 (generally referred to as “nut glove” and hereinafter, simply referred to as “resin body”); a resin case 58 that fixes the resin body 56; and a gel 59 that fills up the inside of the resin case 58.
An end of each of the control terminals 55 is fixed by solder 53 and the other end thereof protrudes from an opening 61 formed on the resin case 58. Each of the control terminals 55 is a straight-line independent terminal and connection thereof to an external line 62 is executed using a socket 63, etc. A reference numeral “60” in FIG. 15 denotes openings through which the main terminals 54 are exposed.
FIG. 16 is a diagram of a configuration of the resin body disposed beneath the main terminal soldered onto the conductive-patterned insulating substrate. In FIG. 16, the main terminal 54 is an independent terminal having a two-footing structure and two footing portions 64 thereof are fixed to the conductive-patterned insulating substrate 52 by the solder 53. The connection of the main terminal 54 to an external line (not depicted) is executed by attaching a bolt (not depicted) to a nut 65 embedded in the resin body 56.
Patent Document 1 describes a technique according to which, in a semiconductor apparatus fabricated by insert-forming terminal frames, which include main terminals and control terminals, to be integrated with a resin case and soldering the integrated component to a circuit assembly mounted on a metal base board: a shoulder portion, a leg portion, and a holding strip with a hole are disposed on each of the terminal frames as positioning supporting portions to support the terminal frame at a predetermined insertion position in the state where the terminal frame is set in a metallic mold for molding the resin case; the shoulder portion and the leg portion are sandwiched and held between the upper half of the mold and the lower half of the mold in a state where the terminal frame is set in the metallic mold; and the terminal frame is held at the predetermined insertion position by fitting an insertion pin of the metallic mold with the holding strip. Patent Document 1 further describes that, thereby, when the terminal-integrated resin case is formed, the terminal frame is set in the metallic mold and is stably held, whereby improvement of the precision of the position of the terminal is facilitated.
Patent Document 2 describes a technique according to which, a case having a tube-like shape with both ends thereof opened, and a protruding portion provided at an upper end of the case and protruding toward the inner face of the case are disposed; a board-shaped terminal electrically connecting circuit parts such as a semiconductor chip mounted on an upper main face of a conductive-patterned insulating substrate to an external apparatus, includes a right-angled U-shaped, folded fitting portion in the upper portion thereof; the folded fitting portion is fitted with the protruding portion of the case from the inner face of the case; and, thereby, the board-shaped terminal is attached to the case.
The board-shaped terminal of the technique of Patent Document 2 is fixed to the case by screws and the pivoting of the board-shaped terminal is controlled by a stopper that is a small protrusion disposed on a bottom face of the protruding portion of the case. The board-shaped terminal of the technique of Patent Document 2 is attached by fitting to the case and, thereby, processing of the board-shaped terminal as a single component to a predetermined shape is enabled. It is described that: thereby, according to the technique of Patent Document 2, the processing precision can be improved and the manufacture of the apparatus can be facilitated; whereby, the processing precision of the board-shaped terminal can be improved and the manufacturing process steps can be reduced.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-321217
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H7-66340